DemigodsHogwartsTrouble
by Work Hard and Play Harder
Summary: Just your run of the mill demigods go to Hogwarts. Love these, so I decided to make one. If it's terrible, tell me. One consolation: my spelling and grammar isn't too bad. Disclaimer for entire story: I only own the plot line, no characters.
1. Um, What's Happening?

Percy POV:

It was a normal day in the life of a demigod: hang out, train, and get chased by Annabeth. Why get chased by Annabeth, you may ask?

Well, I stole her drakon-bone sword. Which has sentimental value. And Annabeth keeps her things of sentimental value near her side at all times. Heck, she even named her sword Bob!

Anyways, back on topic, Annabeth barreled toward me at the speed of light.

Uh-oh.

I gulped and ran for the Big House, which _is _a literal _big house_, please don't make any rude comments about that, only campers get to make fun of the imagination-less person who named it that, *cough* Chiron *cough*.

When I finally got into the Big House, shouting and waving my arms, basically looking like a complete maniac, of course the rest of the Seven plus Thalia and Nico were there to see my humiliation.

Annabeth burst in, shouting,

"I swear by all the gods, Perseus Jackson, if my sword isn't returned to me right this instant-"

She stopped and stared at Chiron.

"What is _going on _here?"

Chiron winced and turned to the demigods at the Ping Pong table.

"I have some explaining to do. Piper, Leo is not stupid, stop charmspeaking him to say so, Jason, sit down _in your seat_, Frank, _Frank_? Can you hear me? Okay, good, turn out of yor bulldog form please, Nico, come out of the shadows, and Hazel, please get rid of the gems. Thank you. Shall we start?"


	2. A Quest?

**Before I start, I'd just like to give thanks to those wonderful people who reviewed. I honestly ****wasn't**** expecting so many reviews in so little time. To answer, yes, the chapters will be longer, but since I'm just introducing the story, they won't be long until about the sixth chapter, and I will****_ try _****to update as often as possible. Okay, on with the story!**

Jason POV:

After everyone had settled down, Annabeth stared suspiciously at Chiron.

"What is the meaning of this?" she

asked imperiously.

Chiron winced and clopped his hooves nervously. "Well, my dear, you see, um..."

Just then, an IM popped up. A severe looking woman with hair tied into a tight bun-nearly pulling her face off-gave a quick nod to us, and asked Chiron,"So I assume these are the most powerful demigods of the age?"

Chiron replied,"Yes."

"Wait, hold it, put the brakes on. The Super Sized McSchizzle does NOT get it, and if he doesn't get it, something bad is going to happen, most likely including fire, no hair, and screaming Romans." Leo said, putting his hands out in a 'whoa' gesture.

"So," Chiron started nervously,"You nine, will be-"

I cut him off. There's something fishy about this, and it definitely wasn't Percy.

I narrowed my eyes. "Will we, oh, I don't know, possibly be going on a QUEST?" I asked in a deadly voice.

Oh, I REALLY want to go on a quest so EARLY after we defeated Gaea! (Note sarcasm)

Chiron sighed and replied heavily,"Yes."


	3. Wizards, Witches, and Weirdness

Annabeth POV:

The only thought running top speed through my head:

WHAT?

I mean, we just defeated Gaea!

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and glanced up at Chiron, who sighed heavily, and said,"It is not exactly a quest, it is a plea for help. You see, children, wizards and witches are real."

Cue blank faces.

Cue understanding dawning on the previously blank faces.

Cue all Hades breaking loose.

Piper, Percy, Jason, Nico, and I were firing off questions, Thalia just looked like she was trying to figure out what happened, and Frank? Well, he turned into a bulldog, back into a human, then back into a bulldog.

Leo was out of it, probably dreaming about a new invention, and Hazel was the only calm one.

"Well," she said, fixing her intense golden eyes on Chiron. "They are?"

Chiron winced (he seemed to be doing a lot of that lately) and answered,

"Yes. Long ago, Lady Hecate blessed several mortals, giving them a very tiny amount of power. However, their power is channeled through wands, unlike Hecate's direct descendants, who can channel it through their hands."

Leo finally looked up. "So they can say, Abracadabra, and a rabbit pops out?"

Chiron sighed. "No, Leo, but they say spells that have the capacity to levitate, paralyze or even kill-their own kind, of course, since if they tried killing demigods, there would be no effect."

Jason asked,"What are we going to be doing there?"

Chiron replied,"They have just come out out of a devastating war. Even though it was at a hellhound on the monster scale, since the witches and wizards are not very powerful, this war has given them as many losses as the war with Gaea has given you. You are going there to become allies with them. My friend, Deputy Headmistress-now Headmistress-of the school-more on that later-has pled for help from the greatest demigods of the age, as she wants powerful allies, in case a powerful wizard rises again."

Thalia, who had been silent up until now, suddenly exploded. "Do you understand that I am Lady Artemis' LIEUTANANT? I can't just go running off on stupid quests. Besides, you've already gotten the Seven and Nico."

Chiron replied,"I have already spoken to Lady Artemis, and she has agreed. Get packed in the next hour, and when you are done, say,"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA" in a loud voice, and you will feel yourself spinning through space. A minute later, you will land in the courtyard of a big mansion, and Lady Hecate shall appear. She shall give you further directions."

I rose, nodded to Chiron, and walked over to Percy. "Now where did you put my sword?"


	4. In Which Nico Actually Laughs

Just** a note: if you see a similar story on Wattpad, that's me.**

Hazel POV:

I packed up quickly, yelled,"Wingardium Leviosa,"(what's up with that, anyway?) and was immediately tumbled head-over-heels into space. I landed on a pristine garden, with beautiful scenery in the background.

However, I took no time to enjoy it, since apparently seasickness applies to flying through the air as well.

When I finally recovered, I saw a very familiar person in front of me.

"Lady Hecate?"

I gasped and sank into a curtsy. Hecate's voice was no-nonsense when she said,

"Get up, no need for you to curtsy. You only have to do that around the other gods. You have already proven yourself to me, and that is what matters."

"What do you want me to do, Lady Hecate?" I asked after getting up.

"I have merely come to inform everyone of their... _situation. _Until then, you may explore the house."

She gestured to a large mansion, bigger even than the Big House. I grinned and said,

"Thank you, Lady Hecate!" and ran off to explore.

~~Time Skip~~

I saw Percy coming through one of the mansion's floor-to-ceiling windows, and ran downstairs to join him.

He was, shall we say, _upchucking_, on the lawn. The nuns at St. Agnes never would have approved. They would have said, _a proper child is seen and not smelled. _

But since we were _not _at St. Agnes, I figured, why not? And began to laugh my heart out.

Percy picked himself up from the ground, glared at me, and saw Hecate. Instead of bowing and groveling, he merely smirked.

"Hi, Lady Hecate," he said.

Hecate _tsked _at him and shook her head.

"I am waiting for your companions-ah, here they are."

Hecate waited for the rest of the Seven, and Thalia to stop, ah, dispelling their body of waste. I frowned. Where was my little brother?

Oh, there he was, shadow traveling out of the nearest tree. He stopped and stared at the teenagers_. _

Then he laughed.

His laugh was high and crackly, like it hadn't been used in years. Now that I think on it, it _hasn't _been used in years.

The others glared, then noticed Hecate and I. After some bowing and "Lady Hecate"-ing, everyone straightened and gave Hecate an expectant look.

Hecate said,

"You will be going to a school. This school, as Chiron has told you, is for wizards. You will be staying there for one year-no complaints," here she held up a hand. "You may or may not choose to join the wizards in their chosen classes. If you do not, that is fine. You will, however, be expected to eat meals with the wizards and attend the mandatory classes."

"Because of the Wizarding War, the seventh years will be returning to the school. You will be with the seventh years. You will also have to reveal yourselves as demigods, but don't worry, it will be later in the year. Also, when you do decide to reveal yourself, the headmistress, Minerva McGonagall is going to explain the concept of Greek gods."

"One of my daughters, J.K. Rowling, wrote a book on Harry Potter-you'll understand who he is later-and his adventures. Good luck!"

Some Mist later, Hecate was gone.

"Well," Leo said, "Let's read some books!"

**Oh yeah, in my story, Leo came back. I'm planning on writing a BOO epilogue. **

**Who agrees with me that Reyna isn't bad, but Jeyna is, and Jeyna's Jason's fault for being so oblivious?**


	5. The Hogwarts Letter

**All right, time to see what Hogwarts is thinking! Note: I'm not good at writing the wizards' POV, so sorry if it's bad. I haven't read Harry Potter for a long time. I also can barely write British accents, so sorry about that.**

**Also, I'm skipping straight to the platform. The demigods will not be coming on the train, they will make a grand entrance. **

Harry POV:

I scanned the platform for Neville, Luna, and some other of my mates. I couldn't find any of them, so I shrugged and headed onto the train.

Ron and Hermione were still with the prefects, so I sat back and thought about the interesting but strange part of the Hogwarts letter.

~~_Flashback~~_

_Sitting at the breakfast table of the Burrow, I had never felt happier. Voldemort was gone, and I could enjoy life with my two best friends. My only regret was that I missed my last year of Hogwarts, but that was a small worry compared to the happiness of the day. _

_As if my thoughts had commanded it, several owls came flying in-with letters in their talons._

They_ were Hogwarts letters! Relieved, I thought that I could become an Auror after all._

_But once I skimmed further into the letter, I frowned. There was a strange part. It said,"We will be hosting foreign exchange students who are not magical, but something else entirely. When you come, there will be more information." _

_~~Flashback End~~_

I sighed and leaned back. Nothing to do but enjoy the ride then, I guess.

**Umm, slightly filler? Sorry? But my parents aren't letting me go online, so I have to write this really quickly.**

**On a different note, I will only update with five reviews per chapter. Think about that!**


	6. Lupin's Back!

**Oh yeah, before I forget, Snape, Lupin and Tonks are coming back. They deserve it.**

**Story time, boys and girls!**

Harry POV:

The train stopped with a great shudder.

The sudden stop had left Ron's Wizarding Chess pieces flying all over the place.

I was, actually, glad that they did, because he was just about to beat me - _again - _and I wasn't sure if I could take the humiliation.

"Bloody hell!" Ron howled, holding his head,"That hurts!" He then proceeded to curse very, ah, _colorfully. _

"Of course it does, Ronald," Hermione said crossly, reading _Hogwarts, A History _for the twentieth time. "You _hit _your _head. _Hopefully some brain cells were knocked into place."

"Well-" Ron started, but was cut off by a cheerful "Firs' years over here!"

I grinned, waved to Hagrid, and set off towards the carriages.

~~Time Skip~~

When the Hogwarts banquet was over - which honestly never ceases to amaze me, with its wide selection of food - oh no, I'm starting to sound like Ron! - Professor, no, _Headmistress _McGonagall stepped up.

"First years, welcome. Eighth years, welcome back for your truly last year of schooling."

There were some chuckles and mutters.

"Before anything else, allow me to introduce Professor Lupin, the new Head of Gryffindor House!"

Cheering and stomping were heard, as almost everyone - I'm sure you can guess who is _not _'almost everyone' - liked Lupin and was glad to have him back.

"Settle down. Thank you. Now, some of you may be a little curious about the part in the Hogwarts letter that said some foreign exchange students were coming.

"Tell me, who here has heard about the Greek gods?"


	7. Thoughts

**Hello, ****and ****here's to a double update! Yay! *clinks water glass***

Hermione POV:

My mind was reeling. Gods were _real_?

But... But... This contradicted all theories about the known world!

Then again, I argued with myself, _wizards _contradicted theories about the known world also, so it wasn't _that _hard to believe.

McGonagall was still talking unconcernedly.

"They are much more powerful than us, so it would be wise not to anger or upset them. They lose their temper very easily, and they could incinerate, burn, summon lightning bolts to shock you, drown you, or make you do something very embarrassing. Or, since they are skilled swordfighters, they will pin you down in a headlock with their sword at your neck. So do not, I repeat, _do not, _anger them."

I enclosed my self with a Bubble-Head Charm - spelling it so it would be invisible, as it would be embarrassing to suddenly have a fish tank on my head - to get some private time.

Well, at least a daughter of Athena, the wisdom goddess would be coming. I had a feeling we would be friends.

Harry POV:

Hermione was sitting, looking very far away, deep in her thoughts.

I knew better than to disturb her, so I sat in my thoughts.

That hero, he's got a terrible life.

I mean, three prophecies, plus going on a quest for three _other _prophecies? That's harsh.

But inside, I felt kind of satisfied.

To tell the truth, I was glad someone else's life was worse than mine. I shouldn't, but I was. I felt like a terrible person, but that's just how I felt.

Oh well, I sensed things were going to be... _interesting _when the demigods came to Hogwarts.

A. N. For some reason Fanfiction's not letting me use bold, so you'll just have to put up with this.

Can everybody who reads review, please? Because it's not even that hard! I have like 900 views, but 9 reviews. That's a ratio of 100:1, people!


	8. Annabeth Approves Of A Plan Set By Leo

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and here's your chapter!**

Annabeth POV:

We spent a long time debating on how to make a grand entrance, as it seemed that Headmistress McGonagall had already explained the concept of gods.

Personally, I thought that we didn't _need _to make a grand entrance - we were here to make allies and friends, we didn't need the whole show.

But Percy appealed to me, saying,

"We need to give them a show of our abilities, so they know how powerful we are."

He even added on his baby seal eyes.

Who knew a Seaweed Brain could be so smart? I relented.

So, anyway, that's how we ended up standing outside the huge double doors, discussing plans.

Finally Leo called,

"I think I've got it!"

We all crowded around him, and he began to outline his plan with a crazy maniacal grin.

~~Time Skip~~

This is actually not a bad idea, worthy of Athena.

We lined up in formation, with the Big Three children in front and the rest of us in the back.

Leo nodded to Nico, and he took a deep breath and concentrated.

All of a sudden, it turned dark. There were quite a few screams inside the hall. Then we flung the doors in and marched in.

I grinned, unseen. Here goes...


	9. The Titles I

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you make my heart burst with joy. I know, I know, that's so cliché, but it's true!**

Annabeth POV:

The wizards seemed scared to death, and really, who could blame them? Seeing as they had just been plunged into darkness, then a bunch of strange people walked in, they had every right to be scared.

Leo nodded to Nico, and the shadows returned to their normal spots.

All of a sudden, there were whispers of,"Ooh, he's so hot", and "I want her!"

The boys and girls alike all glared at the wizards who said this.

Then Percy made all water rise and form the shape of a pegasus, then let it fall back into the goblets.

Jason and Thalia together made lightning bolts rocket out of the sky, and lifted everyone in our group about an inch off the ground. Then they dropped us.

Leo threw fireballs to each corner of the room, making the fireballs hover just over each table.

As the grand finale, we all said together,"We are the Heroes of Olympus!"

Then Leo stepped up to the podium and said,

"I am Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, god of blacksmiths and fire. I am a fire user, the freer of Hera, queen of the gods, defeater of the Cyclopes, the head counselor of Hephaestus cabin, and went to Ogygia twice, the island which no man returns to. I am one of the Seven, defeater of Victory, defeater of Gaea, hero of Olympus. Also known as Repair Boy. Or you can scream my last name in rage, which Annabeth, Calypso, and Piper often do."

"And finally...

"This boy is...

"ON FIRE!"

Then he burst into flames.

Dramatic much?

Even so, there were many screaming wizards and many jets of water - that had no effect - before everything calmed down.

Frank stepped up next. He said quietly,

"I am Frank Zhang, son of Mars, god of war, legacy of Poseidon. I am a shapeshifter, the defeater of the basilisks, the carrier of the firewood of life, the freer of Thanatos, the bane of Alcyoneus, and praetor of Camp Jupiter. I am one of the Seven, the defeater of Victory, the defeater of Gaea, and a hero of Olympus. Used to be a lumbering klutz."

He shapeshifted to a bulldog and then a lion, and back to human.

There were many screaming wizards, which I found annoying. Hadn't they seen anything in their lives? They were wizards, for the gods' sake!

Piper stepped up, smiled brightly (I saw some boys swooning), and said,

"I am Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty, charmspeaker, head counselor of Aphrodite cabin, freer of Hera, queen of the gods, defeater of Medea, one of the Seven, defeater of Gaea, hero of Olympus."

"Also, you should ignore anything Leo said about the Super Sized McShizzle or any of that nonsense."

Leo began to protest, but Piper shut him up with a glare.

Then she said to the students at a table draped with silver and green,

"Get up and do the chicken dance."

They did, and then sat down. However, the table draped with red and gold were strangely, not in sight.

Then, a head poked up from the bottom of the table and managed to choke out,

"That *gasp* was the *gasp* funniest thing *gasp* ever!"

Then it sank back down to resume laughing.

Turned out, that all the students at the red table were under the table, laughing like maniacs.

A. N. I'm making their grand entrance into two parts, so you can see the first part of their grand entrance.

If I missed any titles, tell me.

***Edit***

You may have noticed I changed up the scenes a little. I reread some of my favorite fics, and I changed the titles and presentation up a little bit.


	10. The Titles II

**I know I'm updating really late, but I had a ski vacation - which was awesome by the way - and couldn't find to time to write. Ok, I'll stop all the personal drama and get on with the story.**

Percy POV:

How am I supposed to do this? I have so many titles I don't know where to begin!

Maybe I can ask Annabeth, but there won't be time.

Then I'll just wing it, and see what happens.

Wait... Why am I talking to myself?

Frank POV:

Hazel stepped up, raised her hands, and summoned all the jewels in the Great Hall to her. Which, admittedly, was a lot.

She looked like one of those statues of Hecate. Powerful, with knowledge that could help or kill you.

Just my kind of girl.

"I am Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, god of the Underworld and riches, rider of Arion, raiser of cursed jewels, bane of Alcyoneus, befriender of the Amazons, defeater of the two gorgon sisters, daughter of the 1940's, freer of Thanatos, defeater of Victory. I am a Hero of Olympus, one of the Seven, and the defeater of Gaea."

The hall was absolutely silent, which made it even easier for Annabeth to step up and say her titles.

Percy POV:

Annabeth stepped up to the podium. She looked like a goddess.

Then I realized I was staring, and decided to close my mouth. Never had I felt more like a fish than at that moment.

She put on her cap of invisibility.

The students screamed like babies.

Wimps.

Uh-oh, now I'm starting to sound like Clarisse.

Stop going off onto different tracks, brain!

...

Ahem. Where was I? Ah, yes, Annabeth's titles. She had already zipped around the room, saying each title in a different spot (cue the screaming).

"... The holder of the cap of invisibility, the retriever of the Athena Parthenos, survivor of Tartarus. I am a Hero of Olympus, one of the Seven, and defeater of Gaea."

Then all was quiet.

"And finally..."

I grinned. That was my cue.

i raised my hands, propelling a jet of water.

Perfect timing!

Annabeth appeared, riding the jet of water.

"... Girlfriend of Percy Jackson."

She grinned.

I swear I saw the whole hall deflate. I wonder why?

Then the doors burst open.

A. N. Haha, cliiiiiffhaaaanger...

On a different note, sorry about not doing all of Annabeth's titles, but I was too lazy to look all of them up, since she has like a hundred. I just thought it would be so Percy to tune out. BUT... don't worry, I'll give all of Percy's titles!


	11. The Titles III

**Hi everyone out there that's reading my story! Just a quick note that this chapter was sort of a joint effort between my friend and I, so, thanks Freda!**

**(She's one of the biggest PJO fans there is, and I keep telling her to get a profile, but she refuses to. Stubborn, stubborn. *tsks tongue*) **

**I am aware this AN has gone on way too long, so on with the story!**

Percy POV:

No, I mean literally _burst _open.

As in, they exploded.

Yeah, you heard me, _exploded._

And standing there in full battle armor, with a bomb in her hand, was Reyna.

She looked annoyed, glared at us, and said,

"I banged on the door for ten solid minutes, and no one answered."

Here Leo unfroze from the shock of seeing Reyna and said,

"Probably 'cause they were cheering for _me_! Isn't that right?"

He winked at the wizards, not seeing Piper's hand come hurtling towards his face.

Reyna patiently waited, and when she saw that Piper was done slapping Leo, she continued.

"So since no one answered, and since I heard a wall of water whooshing around, I figured you were putting on a show. So I exploded the door. It was actually surprisingly weak - only one bomb finished it off. I was expecting more resistance, so I brought along another bomb, which, turns out, I didn't need. "

She said this calmly and nonchalantly, like she exploded doors and brought bombs to school every day - which she probably did.

"Well?" she asked, tsking her tongue. "No welcome?"

So I unfroze, stepped towards her, and grinned.

"Welcome to the party! The more the merrier, right?"

Third Person POV: **(meaning just an overall narrator, or omniscient.)**

Harry gaped.

Hermione gaped.

Ron gaped.

Headmistress McGonagall gaped.

Draco Malfoy gaped.

In short, every wizard was gaping.

Percy turned towards the wizards and looked confused.

"Have I suddenly been transported to an aquarium? Because I see a whole bunch of fish with bug eyes and gaping mouths in front of me."

Annabeth slapped him.

"No, Seaweed Brain, they're wizards. That means they are most definitely not fish."

Percy looked hurt, rubbing his cheek.

"Fine, I get it! Did you have to slap me to get your point across?"

Annabeth merely smirked.

Percy POV:

Wow, that girl could slap _hard!_ My skin was still pricking.

But she's beautiful...

Snap out of it, Percy, I thought to myself.

Where was I? Oh yeah, Reyna.

After I told her to join the party, she smiled and said,"I think I will."

Then she walked towards us.

Leo grinned at her.

"Now, you have to say your titles. Except for Jason, Thalia, Nico, and Percy, we've all had to say our titles - which are crazily long - which means you have to say your torture - sorry, I meant _titles -_ too!"

Reyna glared at him, then sighed.

"Fine."

She walked up to the podium, glared at all the boys that were staring at her dreamily, and said,

"I am Reyna, daughter of-"

Leo interrupted her.

"Nope, not taking that! You have to say your full name!"

Reyna gave Leo her special _Kill You Later, Valdez _stare.

And yes, Reyna has a _Kill You Later _stare and a _Kill You Later, Valdez _stare. They're totally different - in that the _Kill You Later, Valdez _stare is way more specific, and way more scary. Trust me, I should know.

Anyway, Reyna sighed, turned back to the podium, and said,

"I am Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano - and don't make me say that again - daughter and descendant of Bellona, Roman goddess of war, handmaiden of Circe's island-"

Some people gasped, because in her battle armor and with her bomb, Reyna looked to be about the last person on earth to put up with being a _handmaiden. _

Reynapaused and gave them a dirty look.

"I don't want to be gaped at, thanks," she told them. "May I continue?"

Without waiting for an answer, she restarted.

"-survivor of Blackbeard and his crew of pirates, sister of Hylla "Twice-Kill" Ramirez-Arellano, queen of the Amazons, praetor of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata, survivor of the Second Titan War, toppler of Kronos' throne, carrier of the Athena Parthenos, carrier of Athena's aegis, Horse Friend, rider of the lord of winged horses, Lord Pegasus, killer of the giant Orion, survivor of the Second Giant War, hero of Olympus."

The hall went dead silent.

You could argue that they were already dead silent, but that's not the point.

_Anyway, _Reyna suddenly picked up a throwing knife (from where she got it, I didn't know, man that girl is a true daughter of a war goddess) and threw it straight at a boy who had been staring at her the wrong way. The poor boy barely had time to flinch before another knife was sent at his head.

It missed.

But, of course, that was intentional... wasn't it?

Reyna dusted her hands off nonchalantly.

"Believe me, I meant for that to miss. Next time you do something wrong, I will not be so forgiving."

Leo stepped up and wagged his finger in her face.

"Now, now, Praetor Reyna, didn't we agree? No more killing wizards!"

Reyna growled.

"Excuse me, wizards," she said, turning to them, "I'm terribly sorry, I have to go kill an annoying boy named Leo Valdez. Thank you and have a nice day!"

With that she turned towards Leo, who gulped and ran off.

Shouts were later heard:

"Yeouch- hey, that was my _sensitive_ spot! Ow, hey watch it with the sharp pointy things!"

**Ha ha, don't you just love torturing Leo? **

**Anyway, sorry about not updating, I was sick. It was _terrible_, I hate hate hate having colds, and with a fever mixed in, the end result was not pretty.**

**If you have any suggestions, please send them in, since I only have a vague idea of what's going to happen in the next few chapters.**

**And hey! I actually managed to make it to a long chapter! *gasps***

**Toodle-oo!**


	12. The Titles IV

**Hi guys. Thanks for the encouraging reviews, and the, ahem, not-so encouraging ones. **

**But seriously guys, do you think I want to come back to FanFiction after being sick, and write a chapter, then find a whole bunch of reviews on how short my previous chapters were? Thanks a lot. **

**I was coming into my inbox, excited for reviews, and I get three straight-out reviews on previous chapters on how short they are. It's annoying, to say the least.**

**If you don't like how short my chapters are, go find Brace Yourself, Hogwarts-The Demigods Are Here. It's also a PJO and HP crossover, its chapters are really long.**

**I've ranted long enough. On with the story!**

**(Side note: Thanks again, Freda!)**

Percy POV:

Smirking in the direction Reyna and Leo had run off, I turned to Jason, Thalia, and Nico.

"So... who's going first?"

Nico shrugged.

Thalia played with her bow.

Jason avoided my eyes.

I personally didn't want to say my titles either, but since they had shorter titles than I did, well, whatever!

I pushed Nico up to the podium.

"C'mon Ghost King, time for you to do your titles!"

Nico turned and gave me a death glare. I gulped. He was going to make me pay...

Thankfully, he turned back and stared out over the crowd with a slightly insane grin on his face.

"I am Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, god of the Underworld and riches, Ghost King (not him, me) traverser of the Labyrinth, consorter with Minos, killer of the zombie skeleton dudes, survivor of the second Titan War, ambassador of Hades, brother of Hazel, survivor of Tartarus (alone), user of the pomegranate seeds, carrier of the Athena Parthenos, peacemaker between the camps, head counselor of Cabin Thirteen, killer of giants, survivor of the second Giant War, hero of Olympus."

The hall went deathly silent (no pun intended) as Nico gave a small smirk.

A kid from the green and silver table raised his hand meekly and asked,

"Um... what's tartar sauce?"

Nico spun on his heels and glowered.

"1. It's Tartarus. 2. Why didn't you ask Annabeth? But I suppose since you've asked, I must answer. Tartarus is the worst place you've ever been in, times infinity. Answer enough?"

Poor boy nodded his head, too afraid to say a word. He didn't speak for the rest of our performance.

Jason stepped up, smiling that son-of-Zeus smilethat said,_ I know what I want and how __I'm getting it._

Well, Jupiter, but you get my drift.

"I am Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, god of lightning, thunder, and the sky, killer of Krios, toppler of Kronos' throne, survivor of the second Titan War, brother to Thalia-" here Thalia smiled a demented smile and gave a sarcastic wave "-killer of the twin giants Otis and Ephialtes, only person to have ever witnessed a god's true form and lived, former co-praetor of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata, boyfriend of Piper, one of the Seven, defeater of Gaea, cousin to Percy and Nico, head co-counselor of Cabin One, hero of Olympus."

Cue gaping mouths.

I smiled grimly. They would be even more impressed at my titles, but not if I got my way.

Thalia rolled her eyes and stepped up, saying,

"I'll go, since Kelp Head here's list will take forever, and will probably also call for an encore.

So I'm Thalia, (I don't use my last name), daughter of Zeus, god of lightning, thunder, and the sky, lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, cousin of Kelp Brain here and Ghost King there, defeater of Luke Castellan, host of Kronos, the big bad dude, family in all but blood to Annabeth and Luke, former tree (long story), saver of Artemis (even longer story), survivor of the second Titan War, driver of Apollo's sun chariot, brother of Jason Grace, hunter of lots of monsters, head co-counselor of Cabin One, and heroine of Olympus."

The hall silenced again, but then I realized that it was my turn.

Uh-oh.

Annabeth slapped me just as I opened my mouth to make an excuse to not say my titles.

"What was that for? I didn't even say anything!"

"You were about to, Seaweed Brain. And I know what you were about to say. You better not think you can get away with not saying your titles. Go!"

I sighed. Girlfriends were awfully pushy (literally) and scary.

She pushed (see what I mean?) me to the stage.

I said,

"Fine. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, killer of a whole bunch of monsters, at your service. The end."

Quick and fluid as a whip, Annabeth pulled out her dagger. In a voice barely above a whisper, she said,

"_Perseus Jackson, full titles_."

I gulped. Looked like I wouldn't get my way this time.

I sighed, defeated, and began,

"I am Percy-"

Leo ran onto the stage, Reyna hot on his heels, but still yelling,

"Perseus! You're Perseus!"

I glared at him, but my glare wasn't the one he was focusing on.

It was Reyna's _Kill You **Now**, Valdez _glare.

He gulped - not kidding, I could literally see the spittle making its way down his throat - and ran back off the stage.

I turned back to the audience.

"Sorry about that. Now where was I? Oh yeah, titles.

I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, god of the sea and earthquakes, retriever of Zeus' master lightning bolt and Hades' helm of darkness, killer of Medusa, killer of the Minotaur (twice), killer of the Fury Mrs. Dodds (or that's what I called her, anyway), holder of Riptide, or Anaklusmos, survivor of the Lotus Casino, killer of the three gorgons, killer of the Nemean Lion, killer of Geryon, survivor of the sea of monsters, defeater of Scylka and Charbydis, erupted of a volcano, killer of Hyperion, head counselor of cabin 3, defeater of the twin Giants Otis and Ephialtes, survivor of the Labyrinth, survivor of the second Titan war, co-defeater of Kronos, former praetor of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata, holder of the sky, helper in the killing of Atlas, subject of about ten thousand prophecies, one of the Seven, defeater of the Sirens, freer of Thanatos, kilker of ten dozen Arai, survivor of Tartarus, gambler with Phineas, opener of the Doors of Death, survivor of a meeting with Hades, defeater of Iapetus, friend of Bob (who incidentally is Iapetus - long story), savior of Artemis, savior of Olympus, killer of the Clazmonian sow, killer of Antaeus, killer of Akhlys, tricker of Nyx, friend of Damasen the friendly giant, saver of the Golden Fleece, offered immortality-and turned it down, defeater of Gaea, hero of Olympus, and most importantly, boyfriend of Annabeth Chase."

Everyone's mouths hung open, enough so I thought they looked like fish - again.

I didn't want to get killed by Annabeth, so I blurted,

"You look like... sea creatures!" and ran off, really preferring to watch Leo get killed by Reyna rather than getting killed by Annabeth.

Speaking of Leo and Reyna, Reyna had cornered Leo, throwing a dagger so that it pinned his shirt to the wall.

Creeping closer, she said sweetly,

"Come along, my dear pet, to the stage, where you will give me an epic apology in front of everyone. Don't. Burn. Me."

I raised my hand.

"I'll help! With me around he can't exactly burst into flames and get away with it."

Reyna nodded, and towed Leo to the stage.

Looking at Leo, who was trying in vain to get his arm out of Reyna's super-strong grip, she whispered, "Begin."

Leo gulped and started.

"Oh, your glorious majesty, I'm ever so sorry I insulted you and your gloryness. Please ignore me! I'm really too lowly to be murdered. I'm so sorry, will you ever forgive me?"

Reyna shook her head, but there was a smile playing around her lips.

"I forgive you this once. Don't do it again."

Leo breathed a sigh of relief.

**Cut! Thanks for staying with me while I took so long everyone. Bye!**


	13. The Sorting

**Hello everyone! You get this chapter because my so-called "friend", Freda, threatened to kill me if I didn't update. So... yeah. Read, review, and enjoy!**

Jason POV:

_[Finally it's my turn!]_

So after Reyna made Leo apologize, which I thought was hilarious, It was time for some kind of thing called the Sorting.

All it appeared to be was a really ripped up hat that had a hole near its brim.

That was before it started to sing.

Yep, sing.

You'd better believe I changed my mind pretty quickly about the Sorting.

I didn't really understand the song, something about knights-to-be and fights-to-be, but hey, when a hat sings, you listen. (Although I'm sure Percy didn't understand it either.)

_[Uh-huh. Keep telling yourself that.]_

After the hat was done singing, the really tall, strict-looking woman placed it on a stool and consulted a long list of-was that _parchment_? No one used parchment anymore.

_[I know that __**now**__, of course.]_

She called out,

"Leo Valdez!"

Leo sauntered up to the stool, and looked at the hat.

"Am I supposed to put it on, or what?"

"Put it on." the woman ordered quietly.

Leo shrugged, put it on, and immediately his face - normally easygoing, with a maniacal grin - closed off. He gripped the stool tightly.

In about twenty minutes, the hat called,"Gryffindor!"

Whispers and mutters went around, something about "the hat never takes that long!" and whatnot.

Leo hopped off the stool, took the hat off, and seemed to - was that a whisper? - to it for a second, both hat and Leo seeming to have a slight smile on their faces.

Well, the hat doesn't have a face, but you know what I mean.

_[Shut up, Percy!]_

After Leo was Sorted, the scary-looking professor (kind of like Annabeth) -

_[Ow, Annabeth, that hurts!]_

- waved her stick - sorry, wand - at an empty space in the hall. A table appeared there.

Okay, so magic had its uses.

Leo said,

"So we sit there - _obviously_ giving the best spot to me because I'm the Super Sized McShizzle and all - after we talk with the creepy psycho hat?" Annabeth Sr. nodded.

Leo yelped in delight and conjured a chair out of fire.

Seriously Leo?

_[Okay, I get that you apparently **had** to do it. Please note sarcasm.]_

But anyway, Piper was called up next, and she also put on the hat. Immediately her face tightened up as well. After twenty more minutes, Mr. Hat shouted,

"Sly - Gryffindor!"

More mutters.

I swear, I didn't know what was out of the ordinary, but I just shrugged and went along with it.

Frank was called up next, with an apprehensive look on his face. He put on the hat, and his face hardened, looking like his father.

I swear on Gaea that I heard the hat gulp before it pronounced,"Gryffindor!"

His face softened as he took it off, whispering something to the hat. The hat seemed to smile again as it bobbed its tassel up and down.

Hazel went next, putting on the hat. Almost immediately the hat cried out, "Gryffindor!"

Hazel got off the stool, and walked to our table.

She must have been nervous, because all the gems in the hall -which were a lot, trust me -flew to her like she was a magnet.

Everyone stared open-mouthed at her.

She smiled gently and explained,

"Side effect of having a curse placed on me on the 1900s'."

That didn't help the "fish look", as Percy would say.

_[Ow, you didn't have to hit **that** hard!]_

So anyway, Annabeth was called up next, confidently putting on the hat. She sat there for like half a second before Hat called,"GRYFFINDOR! PUT THE GIRL IN GRYFFINDOR, FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!"

Annabeth talked to the hat quietly, and then walked to our table.

Next up was Nico, who glared at everyone and then walked to the stool.

He jammed the hat onto his head, but the hat just whispered,"Gryffindor," in a tiny voice and kind of curled up into a ball.

He pulled it off, put it back on the stool, and tromped over to our table.

The hat, having recovered, was now sitting smugly on the stool, as if to say,

"There, you see? I survived being on a son of Hades' head!"

Thalia was up next, and she came up to the stool in much the same fashion as Nico did, glaring at everyone.

The hat sat on her head and seemed to contemplate for a second before announcing pompously, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Thalia roughly yanked the hat off and put it on the stool. Then, taking another page from the Nico Book, she stomped to our table.

Reyna went next, putting the hat onto her head, getting called as "GRYFFINDOR!", whispering to it, then taking it off and going to our table. All this was done with perfect poise.

I was up next, and honestly, I was scared. What could the hat do?

I jammed the hat on my head, and a voice whispered to me. I jumped out of my pants -no, not literally -

_[Oh, shut up, Leo!]_

-but pretty gods-darned close.

Back to the voice. _Do not be afraid, young hero_, it whispered. _I will probe your memories and find what House you fit in. Though I have a suspicion it will be Gryffindor like the others. _

Wow, creepy much?

I mean, now I thought I understood why everyone left the stool looking so shaken. This was, to quote Leo, really a "creepy psycho hat".

_Hey! _the hat said indignantly. _I am not psycho! I am merely able to read your mind. Now, on to the memories._

The hat decided to plunge me into all my worst memories of the Titan war and the Giant War. I didn't appreciate that, but oh well, what could you do?

In the blink of an eye, it was over, and the hat cried,"GRYFFINDOR!"

Then, to me, it whispered,

"Would you like to stay after the singing of the school song and talk? All your friends except the all-black ones have already agreed."

I thought about it. Stay and talk with the psycho - _I heard that!_ - hat or go to sleep after a long day? Easy decision.

"I'll stay and talk."

**Ok, did you like that? Freda _finally_ got an account, it's pjohoolife, her story is Demigods and Hogwarts, and her chapters are much longer than mine. Ta-ta!**


End file.
